Recordando otra vez
by Xx.backtobeginning
Summary: SasuNaru.Yaoi. ¿Qué pasaría si cuando tu marido muere te encuentras un cuaderno en el que relata los momentos importantes en vuestra vida?¿Soportarías recordar otra vez? pero que mierda de título de fic
1. Desempaquetando recuerdos

**Bueno, ésta es una historia que se me ocurrió a las 4 de la madrugada una noche de esas en las que no puedo dormir XD. Entonces sentí la necesidad de escribirla y acabó en mi cuaderno, con una letra que parecía escrita con los pies y repitiendo una misma palabra unas 50 veces en una frase. Después de unos retoques, quedó esto ;)**

**Advertencias en ESTE CAPÍTULO: **

**-SasuNaru, no te gusta no leas ;) **

**-Muerte de algún personaje. Si chicos, así es la vida. Por mucho que sea un Fan-Fic, es realista(en lo que cabe en la historia de Naruto claro xD porque caminar por el agua no es muy realista...).**

**Bueno, la dejo de torrar(como me expreso..xD).**

**Capítulo 1: desempaquetando recuerdos.**

Contempló una vez más la urna. No se decidía entre llevársela o dejar que otra persona decidiese qué hacer con ella. Nunca supo como quería ser despedido, no hablaron sobre esos asuntos nunca, no pensaron que algo así pasaría. Se inclinó por lo más lógico: llevársela a casa y dejarla ahí. Al fin y al cabo, eran los restos de su marido, su amado, el compañero que escogió para compartir su vida con él. No se imaginó que sucedería así, siempre tuvo claro de alguna manera que por cualquier estúpida razón morirían juntos, podría haberse considerado "su deseo". Y ahora... ahora era tarde para los dos. Llegó a casa, se veía tan vacía ahora...Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió a la que era la habitación de los dos, en la que vivieron tantos momentos preciosos, salvajes, cariñosos, apasionados, graciosos, ilógicos, tiernos..._Tantos momentos juntos._ Ya era hora de sacar afuera las pertenencias que antes fueron suyas, tenerlas allí sólo le haría daño. Comenzó a sacar cajas y cajas de debajo de la cama hasta dar con la que ponía: _Cosas para tirar_ . La había preparado Sakura por él a petición suya, sabiendo que no soportaría volver a ver, tocar o oler las cosas de su amado. Dudó un momento si abrirla o no y al final, se armó de valor y quitó la cinta adhesiva que protegía el contenido de la caja. Sacó de ella ropa y diferentes cosas que pertenecían a su ahora fallecido marido. Al fondo de la caja yacía una especie de diario, en la tapa del cual ponía: _Para Sasuke._

Abrió el pequeño librito y comenzó a leer.

_Sasuke...si lees esto supongo que habré muerto...he estado escribiendo esto para tí desde el día que me besastes por primera vez...Escribiré todos los sucesos importantes en nuestras vidas hasta el día en el que muera y en cada página que escriba insistiré en lo mucho que te amo. No llores cariño..._

El rubio le conocía demasiado bien, a Sasuke se le escapaban lágrimas traicioneras que caían encima de sus rodillas. Se limpió la cara con el brazo y siguió leyendo.

_Me acuerdo de la primera vez que me distes un beso de verdad, en una misión a la Arena. Nos tocó una habitación juntos, el momento en el que el sensei nos lo comunicó, los dos nos opusimos rotundamente._

_-Sasuke, Naruto, vuestra habitación es la 344 - dijo Kakashi._

_.¡¿Qué?!Yo con Sasuke-baka?!_

_-Cállate dobe._

_Y seguimos insultándonos hasta llegar a la habitación, dónde tú te dirijistes al baño en silencio y te comenzastes a duchar._

_-Oe dobe, cuidado con lo que haces - me dijistes juguetonamente con una pícara sonrisa en tus labios._

_Salistes de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de tu cintura y nada más, casi me desmayé ante aquella visión.(N/A:y tú y yo) Estabas tan bueno a los 16...bueno y a todas las edades..._

_-Esto...Sasuke..._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Te puedes poner algo de ropa?Es que...- dije sonrojado. Pero antes de poder acabar estabas pegado a mí cuerpo, suspirándome en la frente.¡Siempre fuistes más alto Uchiha-teme!_

_-Mm...¿no puedes resistirte a verme así?_

_-Pues...¡claro que sí!_

_-Entonces no te importará que...duerma desnudo...contigo,¿no?- me dijistes suavemente al oído. Tus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco en un pozo._

_-Sa-Sasuke...por favor...- me mirastes con los ojos tiernos y arrepentidos y te separastes de mí._

_-Lo siento Naruto..._

_-No yo..no te sientas mal...- te cogí de la mano y me abracé a ti. Entonces me empujastes suavemente, te agachastes y rozastes tus labios suavemente contra los míos. Entonces me presionastes con tu lengua y la entrelazastes con la mía en un primer beso realmente especial. No sólo fue la primera vez que te besé a ti...sino la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Sentí como un cosquilleo recorría las palmas de mis manos y las apoyé en tu nuca mientras tú recorrías mi espalda con un dedo y con la otra mano acariciabas mi mejilla. Tuve que separarme en busca de aire, tu no lo entendistes a la primera pero luego comenzastes a reir al verme con la cara completamente roja respirando grandes bocanadas de aire._

_-¿De qué te ríes?Ha sido tu culpa por no dejarme respirar._

_-No veo que te molestara tanto - me acariciastes el cuello y recostastes tu frente contra la mía agachándote un poco y pegándote a mí otra vez, con tus manos bailando sospechosamente por la parte baja de mi espalda._

_-Sasuke-teme...eres un pervertido - _

Se acordó de aquella noche, como Naruto se sonrojó y con los ojos entreabiertos le siguió el juego al besarle. Sasuke se tocó los labios cariñosamente, sonriendo un poco y cerrando los ojos, queriendo atrapar cualquier resto del tacto de los labios de su marido.

-¿Cómo olvidar nuestro primer beso?

**Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo señores. Lo siento muchoo pero no podía matar a Sasuke!X3 Bueno, dejadme rewiews, que son bienvenidos y me empujan a seguir con esta cagada )**


	2. Dos palabras imposibles de olvidar

**Gracias por los rewiews!! Me hacéis feliz :)**

**Bueno, sobre las faltas de ortografía...tendré que buscarme a alguien para corregirmelas en cada capítulo, porque yo soy un desastre xd. Aunque supongo que influye el hecho escribirlo a las 4...jaja.**

**Bueno, no creo que hagan falta advertencias, son las mismas. El lemon vendrá más tarde ;)**

**Capítulo 2: dos palabras imposibles de olvidar.**

Releyó la página, queriendo refrescar la memoria más y más, dirigiendo involuntariamente los dedos a sus labios una y otra vez y dejando ir alguna que otra lágrima. Cuando ya le parecía haber recordado suficiente, pasó la página. La que venía estaba algo sucia y borrosa. Sopló para apartar el polvo y siguió leyendo.

_Aquella noche dormimos los dos en la misma cama, yo tenía tanto frío y tú estabas muy caliente. Lo único malo de dormir contigo fueron los constantes apretones que me dabas y tener que despertarme pronto. DEMASIADO pronto, baka. Pero 10 minutos después, me alegraste la mañana._

_-Vamos Naruto...despiértate ya._

_-Estoy despierto por si no te has dado cuenta...e intentando volver a dormir._

_-No seas vago._

_-¡Son las 7 de la mañana por Dios!_

_-Te he dejado media hora más..._

_-Oh vaya, eres muy considerado,¿por qué hombre?mejor...-te dije con ironía, y antes de poder acabar la gran estupidez que estaba pronunciando, me interrumpiste con un:_

_-Porque te amo._

_Me quedé en la cama con la boca abierta y pude notar como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. El primer ''te amo'' que me decían en la vida. Tú seguías como si nada, vistiéndote y dejándolo todo ordenado para la noche siguiente. Me rasqué la mejilla y te dirigí la mirada más intensa que pude, intentando que te girases notándola clavarse en tu nuca. Pero no, tu ni te inmutabas, hacías tu trabajo callado y tranquilo._

_-¿No vas a decir nada usuratonkachi?_

_-Bueno...yo...no sé, creía que lo de ayer solo fue un calentón..._

_-Ya claro, por eso dormimos juntos,¿no?_

_-No, claro que no pero...¿tanto significo para tí?_

_-Pues claro. Llevamos siendo amigos desde pequeños, dobe. Soy la persona que mejor te conoce...y tú la que mejor me conoce a mí.(N/A:típico momento ''wow que amigos somos''xd)_

_-Ya bueno...pero,¿de eso a amarme?_

_-Hace tiempo que sentía algo más por tí que amistad...- te acercaste a mí y te agachastes, quedando tu cara a la altura de la mía -. Sólo que nunca pensé que te lo _

_tomarías tan bien - me distes un corto beso en los labios y te sentaste a mi lado. Me echaste sobre la cama y mordiste mi barbilla suavemente, robándome un suspiro al notar cómo te empezabas a subir encima de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un momento, los tuyos centelleaban sospechosamente acompañados de una sonrisa típica de tí, y yo estaba tan asustado. Temblé bajo tu peso y te asustaste, levantándote y dirijiéndome otra sonrisa, esta vez, tierna._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Tranquilo...no te voy a presionar._

_-No es lo que tú piensas...digo el dolor._

_-¿Ah no?¿Entonces?- ladeaste la cabeza y levantaste una ceja._

_-Tengo miedo de entregarme a tí y que luego simplemente...no quieras soportarme más..._

_-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan estúpidas?- posaste tu mano en mi mejilla y me la acariciaste para luego besármela con dulzura._

_-No sé... .Supongo que influye el hecho de que todos estos años has sido tan frío conmigo - intenté mirarte con enfado, pero tus ojos negros me intimidaron nada más localizarlos._

_-No me había confesado durante todos estos años, dobe._

_-Tienes razón._

Ese Naruto, sabía cómo recordarle bien las cosas. Sonrió al pensar en la mirada asustada del pequeño aquella mañana y de la sorpresa que se llevó al oir un ''te amo'' de sus labios. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba descifrar lo que ponía en la página siguiente, la cual estaba aún más sucia.

_Completamos la misión y en nuestro camino de vuelta a Konoha hicimos una parada para descansar. Tú y yo dormimos en la misma tienda, al principo pensamos en negarnos para que no sospecharan, pero acabamos pidiéndole al sensei dormir juntos._

_-Vaya, veo que la noche que habéis pasado juntos os ha gustado - y puso una mirada pervertida que nunca olvidaré._

_-Si ya, bueno - te mostraste frío como normalmente y te metiste en la tienda, no sin antes pellizcarme el antebrazo en señal de que me metiera en la tienda contigo.(N/A:ahora que lo pienso...tiendas?no sería una carga innecesaria?xd). Tú salías cada dos minutos y volvías a entrar, me dejabas algo desconcertado así que te pregunté._

_-Sasuke...¿qué coño haces?_

_-Asegurarme de que duermen._

_-¿Asegurarte?¿para qué qui-?- me cortaste con un beso húmedo y hambriento, colando tu lengua bruscamente en mi boca. Al separarte te miré extrañado, intentando que me explicaras de que iba todo eso -. Sasuke, no es una buena idea..._

_-Si tu lo dices...- y sin nada más te giraste y intentaste dormir._

_-Que raro eres..._

_Vaya cambios de humor tenías, contigo nunca me he podido aclarar. Al volver a la villa ya volviste a la normalidad y durante un tiempo nos estuvimos viendo en secreto._

La vergüenza de confesarlo...todo aquel miedo a que les rechazaran...todas esas ideas equivocadas.

-Me pregunto cómo pudimos ser tan idiotas...

**Nyaa, ¡ya está! Por fin :) He estado bastante ocupada, pero entre horas, he podido acabarlo. Dios mío tengo rewiews...no sabéis lo feliz que soy en estos momentos.**

**Muchas graciaas n.n . Ya actualizaré en cuanto pueda ;)**


	3. ¿Y tú no sientes lo mismo?

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**No he actualizado en buf… no sé, mucho xD Lo siento tantísimo! He tenido unos problemas personales… **

**Primero fueron los exámenes, un viaje, otro viaje, quedadas, fiestas… Y últimamente estoy teniendo problemas personales. Pero bueno, he encontrado tiempo para escribir :D**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, os AMO!**

**Bueno, bueno ahí va…**

**Capítulo 3: y tú no sientes lo mismo?**

Sasuke se trasladó a la enorme cama de matrimonio que tenía a su lado. Se acomodó encima de los cojines púrpura y volvió a empezar su lectura por donde la había dejado. La letra de la nueva página era muy irregular, como si le hubiesen temblado las manos…

_Aquel día estuve muy asustado. Pensé que te perdía y aún hoy me da miedo recordarlo. Estabamos en un pequeño claro del bosque, descansando, en una de nuestras 'citas' secretas. Yo me recostaba en tu pecho y poco a poco me iba durmiendo al ritmo de tus latidos. Y justo cuando mis párpados comenzaban a pesar y mi mente no conseguía concentrarse en nada de mi alrededor más que en ese pesado ritmo que marcaba tu corazón, te levantaste empujándome bruscamente y me miraste con un brillo de furia en tus ojos._

_¿Sasuke?¿Qué pasa?_

_Han pasado 3 semanas y hasta ahora no me has respondido…_

_¿Respondido? Sasuke, ¿de qué coño hablas?_

_No me has dicho si me amas y yo no quiero crearme falsas ilusiones… Quiero saber si sientes lo mismo por mí. Naruto, dime si esto que hacemos vale la pena porque por cada segundo que pase a mi me costará más olvidarte._

_Sasuke…_

_Dilo. Di qué esperas de mi. ¿O solo soy tu puto capricho pasajero?_

_Por favor, tranquilízate… - te habías levantado y te temblaban las manos, apretadas en un puño. Tus ojos estaban atornillados al suelo y unos mechones de pelo los cubrían. Me levanté y me acerqué a tu lado, agarrándote de la mano y abriéndotela forzosamente -. Sasuke, cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru fue como sentir clavados en mi corazón un millón de kunais. Pero cuando volviste, con la ropa hecha un asco, el pelo y la cara horrorosamente sucios y más agotado que una mula después de arrastrar tres toneladas de piedras por toda konoha, sentí que el cielo era azul, la hierba verde y el sol brillaba otra vez. Sasuke, eres lo único por lo que seguía viviendo, aunque no estuvieses conmigo. Te amo, Sasuke. Más de lo que amo a todo lo que tengo, he tenido y tendre. Más que a mi vida y a mis recuerdos. Pensé que no hacía falta decir algo tan obvio. _

_Me cogiste el rostro entre tus manos frías, delicadamente, y me besaste con ternura los labios. Capté todo su sabor y su suavidad en aquel instante y nunca lo olvidé. Me regozijé en ese momento y me mojé con toda la esencia que podía captar en tus labios. Creí que en ese momento el pecho me estallaría. Te amé como nunca hice, almenos hasta aquel momento…_

Se acercó el diario al corazón, y se perdió en sus recuerdos. En el sentimiento de amor que el rubio había despertado y seguía despertando en su corazón. En todos los sentimientos que podía dedicarle.

**Puees, ya está!:D**

**Seguiré pronto pronto, ahora prometo que no os haré esperar tanto, y si lo hago pues pues… tendréis que venir a tirarme piedras a la cabeza por ser tonta :(**

**Muchas gracias!:D**


	4. Aceptando la realidad

**Bueno, después de OTROS 2 VIAJES (sí, lo sé, viajo demasiado, pero tenía que renovar el pasaporte y eso sólo lo podía acabar en Serbia, ya que soy de ahí U.U')**

**Por alguna razón, en el anterior capítulo no se ven los guiones cuando hablan. Supongo que se sigue entendiendo, ¿no?.**

**Pues durante el viaje escribí un par de capítulos y los iré colgando poco a poco.**

**Lo que esté entre comillas, serán los pensamientos. (ejemplo: ''hola'')**

**DISFRUTAD Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**OS AMO!**

**Capítulo 4: aceptando la realidad.**

El moreno se levantó y miró por la ventana. El cielo se veía naranja y rosa, ligeramente lila sobre las nubes. Sakura estaría apunto de llegar con Mikoto, a la cual se había llevado mientras Sasuke se recuperaba un poco. Mikoto era su hija y la de Naruto. La habían concebido gracias a Sakura y las maravillas de la inseminación artificial (N/A: eso existe en Naruto?xd Da igual, sigamos.). Era la viva imagen de Sasuke en femenino, con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos azules de Naruto (N/A: no me preguntéis por qué, no tengo ni idea. Sakura madre de alquiler, y como esto es Naruto, convirtieron un espermatozoide en un óvulo. Ala.). Decidió que debería ir pensando en qué iban a cenar, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Lleno. Demasiado lleno. Tan lleno, que no se podía elegir. ''Que decidan ellos.'' Pensó. Entonces, el eco del timbre resonó por toda la casa. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, en la calle hacía frío y ya era demasiado que tuviesen que caminar hasta su casa. Era bastante sobreprotector con su hija… Está bien, mucho.

- ¡Madre mía! Qué frío hace ahí fuera – dijo Sakura quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero cercano a la entrada.

Sasuke se agachó y le desabrocho el abrigo a Mikoto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña de 6 años. Se lo quito delicadamente y lo colgó en el mismo perchero y luego se dirigieron los tres a la cocina.

- Sasuke, yo me encargo de la cena – Sakura empezó a revolver por el frigorífico -. Mikoto, ¿qué te apetece?

- Um…- la morena se rascó la barbilla, pensativa -. ¡Ramen! – chilló. Era idéntica a su padre.

- Perfecto.

- Chicas, yo no tengo hambre – dijo Sasuke. Le dio otro beso a Mikoto y uno a Sakura, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y leer el diario.

_Me acuerdo del día en el que discutimos acerca de revelar nuestro 'secreto'. Estábamos en tu apartamento, sentados en el sofá, mi cabeza en tu hombro, mientras mirábamos una película en la televisión. Me acuerdo de que era una película sobre dos chicos que iban al instituto, se enamoraban y tenían miedo de revelarlo, pero al final lo hacían y acababan felices (como en todas las películas)… El ambiente se volvió tenso al acabar la película, los dos estuvimos más bien callados y mientras cenábamos fideos que tú habías cocinado (siempre fuiste un gran cocinero), dijiste:_

_- Sabes… me gustaría poder contar que estamos juntos. Después de todo, eres mío._

_Tú y tus celos. Querías que TODOS supiesen que era tuyo, y no niego que lo fuese… Me atraganté con la comida y te miré intensamente, pero más bien de mala manera…_

_- Sasuke, no soy un objeto que vayas a pasear para que sepan que soy tuyo. ¿No te basta con que te lo diga yo? – dije furioso. Tú seguías comiendo tranquilamente, como si no notases mi enfado. Pero yo sabía que lo notabas y bien._

_- No, creo que es obvio que no – te encogiste de hombros._

_- Pues entonces, creo que debería irme._

_- Pero, tú me amas, ¡¿por qué no quieres que la gente lo sepa?! – ya comenzabas a enfadarte._

_- ¡Pues porque eso es estúpido y… y… superficial!_

_- ¡¿Superficial?! ¡¿Querer enseñar a mi novio es superficial?!_

_- ¿Pero tú te estas oyendo? ¡Hablas de mí como de un coche, Sasuke! ¡¿Enseñar?! ¡Por favor! ¡Cómprate una camisa y enséñala! Yo valoro más los sentimientos._

_- ¡Pues eso mismo! ¡Sentimientos! ¡Celos! ¡Y todo porque te quiero demasiado como para compartirte! Yo __**necesito**__ que sepan que eres mío. Naruto, estás __**muy bueno.**__ ¿Crees que la gente no te mira el culo al pasar? __**Mi culo. Mi Naruto.**_

_- ¿Ah, y a ti, Sasuke Uchiha, el yogurín de Konoha? Te miran más que el culo. Babean ante tus pies, ¡dios santo! ¡Debería ser yo el celoso! Pero me conformo con saber que, de todas tus fans, yo soy el único que es un chico. Y el único al que amas._

_- Entonces, salgamos fuera, y déjame besarte en medio de la calle principal (N/A: tiene que haber una!) delante de todos, y mañana a primera hora, toda Konoha sabrá que te amo, al único chico de mi club de fans, según tú. Y cuando alguien hable de nosotros, serás el único fan que haya ocupado tanto espacio en mi corazón. Tú no eres un fan. Eres el hombre de mi vida._

_Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos agarramos de la mano. Me diste un beso corto en los labios y nos dirigimos a la puerta, salimos cogidos de la mano, y así corrimos hasta la calle principal. Y cuando estuvimos en medio de ésta, y hubo la suficiente gente pasando y comprando por las tiendas de al lado, me cogiste el rostro entre las manos y acercaste el tuyo. Nos fundimos en un beso hambriento y apasionado, mientras oíamos a la gente sorprendida suspirando y soltando varios 'oh'. Y así, nos giramos y corrimos de vuelta a tu apartamento, sonriendo ampliamente por el camino._

- ¡Sasuke-kun, baja ahora que está caliente! ¡No te arrepentirás! – gritó Sakura desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy!

**Reviews& todo eso ******** gracias por leer ^^ os amo!**


End file.
